kaminomigaguafandomcom-20200214-history
Freud Gagua
Freud Gagua is the main character of the FG series. Summary Freud lost his parents when he was just 5 years-old and he was raised and trained by Cyrus who is actually the grandmaster of the ORB FORCES. Since kinder until grade 3, he studied at GLCA with his bestfriend, Gerrison who is a warrior like him in the ORB FORCES. During the 1st arc, Freud unlocked his powers and he learned to use the powers of the SACRED FLAME BLADE. He entered grade 4 at SJC and met new friends there and 3 of them were members of the ORB FORCES as well. After the time that Freud learned who killed his parents, he went to Australia to train hard and returned back home just before the end of the 1st arc. He was trained there by Namu and Cyrus who also teached him to handle long-ranged weapons. During the 2nd arc, Freud entered High school in SSCR de Cavite. A lot of responsibility was given to him because hidden underground their campus is Reshef, the Ultimate weapon of the dark lord which is sealed there. He then protects his school whenever the DARK FORCES attacks, with the help of his friends they are successful in defending the campus and every student was kept safe. Freud discovered his secret by the end of the 2nd arc, that he is actually the DIVINE ONE, the only one who can match and possibly defeat the dark lord Nedeko. During the final battle of the 2nd arc, Freud was hit many times by Nedeko and Protzel who really injured him. Nedeko and Protzel was about to kill him with their charged shot but suddenly Ellai blocked the shot and she looked at Freud, smiling at telling him how much he loved him before she fell to the ground, Freud used his final strength to launch a SACRED FIRE SHOT on Protzel that finished him. Freud went near Ellai who tried to survive but she lost her breath and failed to survive. At the start of the 3rd arc, nobody expected that the DARK FORCES would still resume their attack, it was also the time that Freud entered College in Mapua Institute of Technology. During that time, he revealed a lot of secrets in that school, one is the existence of Don Tomas Mapua, the founder of the Institute and is the current hidden Headmaster and the other is that the Intramuros is the hiding place of the SACRED MEDALLION. The DARK FORCES kept on attacking and one time Freud had a hard time protecting the campus but he managed to do it. Freud soon realized that he never wanted the Mapuans to be involved in their fight against the DARK FORCES so soon he decided to leave and he informed Don Mapua of it, by the end of the 1st part of the 3rd arc, Freud gave Miriam the SACRED MEDALLION because he wanted to make sure that she would always be safe. After that Freud leaves Mapua for a month but soon he returns after Don Mapua said so. Soon he resumes his training and goes on a quest to fullfill his missions as the Divine one. At the start of the 2nd chapter of the 3rd arc, 3 strong warriors from the DARK FORCES newly caused calamities, the three where Phantom Dusk, Shadow Bullet and Stealth Assassin and instead of going home to his dorm, Freud was instructed to regularly go home to Cavite city to check on the safety of the city as well. He and Gerrison did the mission. One time, he met Kimberly, his childhood friend and developed feelings for her, but things are not perfect because soon she and Marlon went in a relationship. Freud who then was left alone continued his duties as the divine one, soon he protected a girl named Donna Angeles who was in danger and soon fell in love to her. There had been times that Freud plays basketball in the Mapua Gymnasium and he attracted a lot of audiences that soon became his fans. He even played with Josan Nimes, Mike Parala and PBA 2-time MVP, Willie Miller. Freud also played for the MAPUA CARDINALS basketball team one season and led them to an NCAA championship title but he had to quit from the team at the end of that season due to the fact that the DARK FORCES became more powerful especially when Nedeko had 75% of his final powers back. At the 3rd chapter of the 3rd arc, the war grows, worst comes to worst when Nedeko had outraged and he was able to take down some bases of the ORB FORCES in the world. Stealth Assassin and Phantom Dusk becomes a lot stronger and this alerts the attention of the ORB FORCES. Freud goes on a quest to fully unlock all powers of the divine one and he undergoes serious training as the Divine one. During the battle at Manila city, Nedeko summoned a CRYSTAL ARMOR that attacked them all. Cyrus was badly hurt so it was Freud who fought it. He had a hard time because the CRYSTAL ARMOR is too much powerful. He was able to land only minor slashes at the early moments but soon he was able to get close to it and land a powerful FLAME SLASH despite being hit by the CRYSTAL ICE BEAM. As he stabbed the HEDUKSYA that was covered with flames, the CRYSTAL ARMOR exploded. After the explosion, nobody found where he is and he is considered "MISSING IN ACTION" by the ORB FORCES. Donna who had been there and saw what happened cried for Freud but he was still never found until the 4th chapter of the 3rd arc. During the 5th chapter of the 3rd arc, Nedeko was successful to obtain his powers back but Freud unlocks his final powers as the Divine one and he was able to defeat Nedeko and the DARK FORCES, thus ending their scheme forever. After the final battle, Freud is missing and through the years no one knew where he is or if he made it out alive or not. Personality Freud is a type of person that can make you happy, he can play jokes and at times he can be a reliable friend. During times that he is playing basketball or soccer, you can see his game face, he is athletic and has a lot of energy during games. At times he can also be serious and quiet. His charisma affects most people positively and because of his charisma, many girls had fallen in love to him. At times he is emotional and impulsive. Since Freud lost his parents at when he was just 5 years old, he always feels lonely every time he sees a complete happy family or whenever he hears stories from his friends about their parents who are supporting them. That is the reason why deep inside, Freud is hungry for love. His first love, Ellai Joson hates him too much but soon it was revealed that she was also in-love to him, but she lost her breath and died by the end of the 2nd arc. During the 3rd arc, Freud got attracted to Miriam Cagalingan and thought that he already loved her but soon he realized that it is not love that he feels to Miriam but concern, and then developed feelings to his childhood friend, Kimberly Ong but things are not on his way because soon, Kimberly became Marlon's girlfriend. One time, Donna Angeles was in danger and Freud saved her, then ever since the first time they met Freud fell in love to her. Freud also have the never-say-die attitude meaning he would never give up until he achieve something because he always have a good attitude and great determination of succeeding. He is also impulsive and often he have strong emotions to everything whether it is positive or negative. Appearance Freud has average height and body. He is perfectly fit for sports. Whenever he plays soccer, he wears a long-sleeved jersey. His hair-style is freestyle meaning he just lets his hair naturally and never attempts to comb it because he looks more decent and handsome when he just let his hair as it is. Whenever he plays basketball he wears an elbow pad on his right arm and hex pads on both of his knees. As the series ends he becomes a bit taller and grows to 178 cm. Powers and Abilities Main Armament: Excalibur and Heduksya Other Armaments: Lightsaber/Mecha unit set Freud's powers are that of the Sacred Flames. He has the ability to use the powers of the SEED that only a few can activate. His main weapon, the Sacred Flame Sword can be transformed into a sword form, spear form railgun form and rifle form. His special attack is FLARE RASENGGAN and during his SEED PHASE, his special attack is SACRED FLAME SLASH. 'When the Heduksya is in rifle mode, his special attack is '''RIFLE BURST ' in which he fires continuously. When the Heduksya is in Railgun mode, his special attack is '''SACRED BUSTER. Whenever the Mecha unit set is attached to Freud, his special attack is METEORITE FULL BURST. When Freud turns to SEED PHASE, 2 flame wings appears on him and his sword is covered with flame aura. The railgun mode of his Heduksya is one of his strongest weapons, it can launch powerful flare shots or he can charge a bit and launch a powerful charged shot that causes an impact upon the burst. He first unlocked the railgun mode when he protected Donna. During the 2nd arc when Protzel tried to shoot him but hits Ellai instead, after seeing what happened Freud turns to Excalibur mode and his Sacred Flame Blade becomes the Sacred Flame Long Sword and he easily finishes Protzel with a powerful slash of all combined elements. He unlocked the Magna Mode '''when Christelle's emotions reached him and unlocked his other inner strength, the element of wind. It happened during the time that he battled the heart of darkness at the underground of Mapua that causes a lot of students to be affected by the dark aura. He unlocked the '''Paladin Mode '''when Mylene's emotions reached him and unlocked his other inner strength, the element of Lightning during he battled one time against Han that he finished him with force. He unlocked the '''Knight Mode '''when Donna's emotion reached him when he was about to be hit by a powerful arrow shot by Doku. He unlocked the '''War Mode '''when Miriam is about to be killed by Orochi and that he tried to block her and soon Miriam's emotions reached him. He unlocked the '''Mach Mode '''when Kimberly was about to be stabbed by Stealth Assassin when she rejected his offer to join him and as he turns to Knight mode, he launches a powerful sash attack that caused Stealth Assassin to back off. It is believed that Freud turned to Knight mode because Kimberly's emotions reached him. Freud unlocked the Divinity mode''' during the 3rd arc that enables him to defeat the DARK FORCES, during in this phase, a Halo appears at him and his wings become Godlike. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mapua Category:SSCR de Cavite Category:Orb Forces